


I Feel the Earth Move

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy feels the earth literally move when Steve lands beside her, and he grabs her to pull her under his shield.  “Sorry Ms. Lewis. Figured you wouldn’t like to die today.”





	I Feel the Earth Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_elizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elizabeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 

> 70s Song Prompts
> 
> 'I Feel the Earth Move' - Carole King - 1971

Darcy wasn’t expecting to meet her soulmate on a regular Tuesday. Not in The-Middle-of-Nowhere, Virginia, either.

It would have made sense to meet them out in New Mexico when aliens were crash landing and sending super-tall shooty boys to murder some guy straight out of Norse mythology.

Or when aliens invaded New York. Sure, she and Jane had been moved upstate, but there was hell raining down from the skies in NYC. Given the words etched on her rib cage, she’d kind of expected to meet her soulmate during a crisis.

Hell, even two days before would have made more sense than right now.

Two days ago, she’d been at Culver, arguing with them about receiving her diploma. Not that anything crazy was happening on campus, but it _was_ Bruce Banner’s old haunt, and the Hulk had destroyed part of it on multiple occasions. It was no stranger to crazy superhero bullshit.

But right _now_? She was just walking through a small suburb of Richmond on her way to her favorite coffee place. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening.

Until she felt the sidewalk start to shudder beneath her feet.

Her initial reaction had been to tighten her hold on her purse and look around for evidence of the earthquake that was apparently happening.

Except the sidewalk shimmy wasn’t from an earthquake, it was from the supersoldier who’d landed beside her and spoke her words.

He wore a blue hood and a very patriotic getup. She knew who he was, alright. Steve Rogers, the star-spangled man with a plan. She’d seen him on the news. He had a 100-watt smile that melted her insides like vanilla ice cream on hot apple pie.

All American, a la mode, that was him.

And he apparently knew who she was too.

“Sorry, Ms. Lewis. Figured you wouldn’t want to die today…”

He slid his arm around her waist and she knelt down with him, under his shield when a bright flash of light resonated, breaking all the glass in all the buildings around them and piercing the relative quiet with a resonating bang.

She wasn’t able to speak to him in the interim, given all the shooting and heroic acts going on all around them. It happened really fast, but somehow, it felt like everyone was moving in slow motion.

Hawkeye rolled behind her, shooting a couple dozen arrows into an alley and apparently hitting his targets, because three absolutely non-human looking dudes came stumbling out, doing their best impressions of a pincushion and falling to the sidewalk not five feet away from her.

Black Widow rolled out from another alley and shot a couple of guys who Darcy recognized from the bus. They dropped to their knees, convulsing their disguises off.

“Take her to the quinjet, Rogers!” she called over her shoulder. “We’ve got this!”

“Yeah, totally send off the super soldier,” Hawkeye muttered. “The two non-enhanced members of the team have it under control.”

“Thor’s on his way,” Captain Rogers reassured him before rising to his feet and snapping his shield onto his back. He turned, offering Darcy his hand. She wanted to take it, but she was still kind of squatting on the ground in awe of the fact that the actual facts Avengers came to her rescue. And one of them was her soulmate. Captain America, in fact.

He knelt in front of her, scooping her up into a bridal carry and running down the sidewalk. Darcy wrapped both arms around his neck, desperately clinging to his broad shoulders as he ran her down the street and turned, moving towards a quinjet parked one street over.

“I hope you didn’t forget to feed the meter,” Darcy mumbled under her breath.

Steve skidded to a halt, gazing down at her for a long moment. It was probably just a second or so, but it felt long as hell, given their circumstances.

He didn’t say a word until he had carried her up the ramp into the aircraft, sat her down on one of the benches and reached up to pull off his hood. His blond hair was sweaty, sticking to his forehead. “What did you say?”

“I hope you didn’t forget to feed the meter…” Darcy repeated slowly.

Steve grappled with his tact suit, unzipping the neck and tugging it down to reveal his collarbone, and his words jotted there in Darcy’s handwriting. _“I hope you didn’t forget to feed the meter…”_

Darcy gulped and reached for the hem of her shirt, yanking it up to reveal her own words. In what was undoubtedly Steve’s hand, scrawled across her ribs. _“Sorry, Ms. Lewis. Figured you wouldn’t want to die today.”_

His hand dropped to his side. “It’s you.”

“Yeah, about that…” Darcy replied, dropping her shirt. “I have a billion questions… First of all being, how do you know my name?”

“_That’s_ your first of all?” Steve asked with a chuckle.

“I’m used to all this alien crap. I’m not used to Captain America knowing who I am.”

His chuckle deepened into a laugh. “You’re the only human to best Thor in combat. You’re Jane Foster’s assistant. You’re kind of a big deal. Why wouldn’t I know who you are?”

It was her turn to laugh. “Okay, I guess if you put it that way…”

“Second question of a billion?” Steve asked, leaning back against the wall.

Darcy smirked. “Do you like coffee? Because I know another place nowhere near this alien bullshit.”

“Does it have free quinjet parking? Otherwise, we’ll have to wait for the debriefing.”

“Am I just supposed to ignore that ‘debriefing’ thing? Because I have so many questions about that if not.” Darcy was kind of surprised at how smoothly this was going because usually, she was more awkward than a youth pastor at ComicCon.

Steve’s cheeks reddened a little, but he didn’t miss a beat. “If you must know. I don’t wear briefs. They ride up under the tact suit.”

Amused, Darcy continued, “Then we don’t need to worry about the debriefing. Just call in that we’re grabbing some coffee, Soulmate.”

“Just as soon as I get the all-clear from the team,” he promised.

“Just like that? I heard you’re a stickler for the rules.”

“You heard wrong,” he countered. “Besides. I have some time off coming to me. Soulmate stuff.”

Darcy’s cheeks burned hot, but she grinned all the same. “Captain America: taking time off for me.”

“It’s been a long time coming, believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Leave me some sugar if you liked it!


End file.
